Infinite Hunger
by ThaFunkiestHomosapien
Summary: Frank West finds himself trapped in a mall overrun by zombies. With the help of his closest friend and a few other survivors, Frank searches for a way out!
1. Into The Night

Dead Rising Infinity Mode Fan Fiction

**Day One -- 12:00am**

"Tuesday, September 18, 2007. All hell has broken loose. These… things. These… zombies; they've overrun the United States. There are only a few of us left and supplies are limited. Pretty soon I can expect every man for himself. And when that happens; I'll be ready for it."

I stood up and walked to the door. No matter how hard I pushed, it wouldn't budge. Exactly the way I wanted it. I could hear the moans from the zombies and the scrapings as the tried to claw their way in. Their efforts were useless, there was nothing getting through this door. It was late, but I wasn't tired. I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I walked out to the roof for a quick smoke to calm my nerves. Brad was out there already, looking up at the stars. I lit a cigarette and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Brad."

"Oh, hey Frank. What are you doing up so late? It's midnight."

"I can't sleep. I'm just too nervous I guess. This whole situation is pretty messed up and after the crap I've been through I'm scared those things will get me in my sleep. How about you? Why are _you_ still up."

"Same I guess. I don't know really. Part of me just wants to end it and put a bullet in my head, but the other part of me is holding on. I mean, if it wasn't for those people in the Security Room I would probably be gone."

"Look. Those people are unstable. Any moment now one of them could just snap and everyone will lose it. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will stay by my side."

"Don't worry. I got your back until the end. Speaking of which, I need you to go into the mall with me."

"What?! Why the hell do you need to go down there?"

"We're running low on supplies. We only have enough food to last another day, maybe less. If we don't stock up things will start getting really hectic really fast."

"Alright. When do you want to go?"

"Now."

"Now? Why now, it's late and almost pitch black, plus the lights to the mall are out."

"Exactly. It's late so the survivors are sleeping and we don't have to worry about them--"

"What if one of them wakes up?"

"I'll have Jessie keep watch on them until we get back. She can handle it. Now, it's also dark. Therefore, we'll be harder to spot by the zombies. As long as we keep quite and move carefully, they shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just let me finish this smoke real quick."

"Those things are going to kill you."

"Ha. I think those zombies will get to me before cigarettes do."

"Yeah… Alright, I'm going to tell Jessie the plan."

"Okay. I'll be down in a few."

I laid down on the ground and finished my cigarette. After a few minutes and went into the Security Room and met Brad by the door. He had on a pair of black pants and a black hooded sweatshirt. He pointed to another set of clothes similar to his. I put them on and grabbed a baseball bat.

"So what are the clothes for?"

"To help us blend in. Here, take this transceiver. If we get separated, go somewhere secure and call me. I'll come find you."

I took the transceiver and tucked it in my back pocket. Brad opened the door to the ventilation system and crawled in. I followed after him. We came out on the rooftop next to Paradise Plaza. There was a short, old man standing next to the elevator. He was holding a frying pan. I whispered to Brad.

"Who is that? He doesn't look like on of them."

"That's Otis Washington. He's the janitor for Paradise Plaza and Entrance Plaza. Last time I saw him he was a bit buggy. We'd best leave him alone. He may not look like much, but he's strong and dangerous."

We crept along the wall away from Otis. He didn't seem to notice us. We came to a door that lead into the upper floor of the warehouse. There were a few zombies, but we managed to get by unnoticed. Paradise Plaza was a different story. It was packed with undead. As soon as we opened the door one had spotted us. And then more and more caught on. Eventually we had at least a hundred after us. In hopes to confuse them, me and Brad went separate ways. I ducked into a children's store and closed the door. Then, I moved a few boxes of clothes in front of the door, securing me inside. I noticed a pinkish glow lighting up the store a bit. I looked around and saw several toy swords. The kind that make noises when you swing them. The transceiver chimed in and Brad's voice took over the store.

"Come in Frank! Frank! You there?! Come on m--"

"Yeah I'm here. You lose them?"

"No. Those things are at my feet right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I couldn't find a safe place to call you so I grabbed on to an overhang and pulled myself up. I'm safe, but I can't go anywhere with them right under me."

"Damn. What store are you by?"

"Umm… the camera shop. I'm right above it to the right."

"Okay. Hold on I'll be right there."

I grabbed one of the toy swords and left the store. Paying no attention to the zombies chasing after me, I dashed towards Brad's location. As I got closer I could see the crowd that had gathered under him. I started swinging my sword above my head and yelped. Their attention was now focused on me and they left Brad. I got on the transceiver and gave Brad instructions on what to do.

"Brad, can you hear me?"

"Yeah Frank."

"Listen, I got most of these bastards after me. Sneak your way to the bathroom and hide in a stall. I will be there in a few minutes. Don't leave until I get there!"

"Alright Frank. I'll be waiting in the men's bathroom."

The zombies were faster than I thought and were able to keep up with me jogging. Not knowing what else to do, I sprinted forward, getting them out of my site. I threw the sword in the opposite direction, hoping they'll go for that instead of me, and headed for the restrooms. Surprisingly, there were no zombies around.

"Brad, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Thanks buddy."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go get the supplies and return to the security room."

"Sure thing. Oh, and let me show you something."

I followed Brad into the lady's restroom. There, he opened up a vent in the ceiling.

"So, what's that?"

"This air duct leads to the women's room in Wonderland Plaza which is next to North Plaza."

"And?"

"The grocery store is in North Plaza."

"Oh. Right."

We crawled in and in a few minutes we were in Wonderland Plaza. There weren't nearly as many undead in Wonderland as there were in Paradise. Our trip took only a few minutes with no problems… until we actually arrived at the store. It was packed from wall to wall with zombies.

"Shit. What do you suppose we do now Brad?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking… the food court! There's plenty of small fast food places there. They're bound to have some supplies."

"Alright then, let's go."

We crept back through Wonderland Plaza. I noticed a small store which housed many weapons from hunting knives to handguns.

"What are you looking at Frank?"

"This store. We can use some of the weapons in here for protection."

"Alright, but hurry up!"

I tugged at the door, but it was locked. I looked at Brad and he shook his head. Then, I realized I still had the baseball bat.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing?! Breaking that window could attract hundreds of zombies, which we don't need right now."

"We need those weapons. And by the time they get here we'll be gone."

I ignored the rest of his warnings and broke open the window. I climbed in and grabbed what I could carry. I tossed Brad a handgun and shotgun along with some ammo. I left the store almost empty, although there wasn't too much to begin with,

"What is that store anyway?"

"That is the hunting store. It was set to open up next week."

"A hunting store with guns and ammo in a mall. That's a massacre waiting to happen."

"Yeah."

We left the store and shortly after arrived at the food court. There were only a few zombies here, but w managed to avoid them. Brad stocked up on food while I went around and gathered drinks. In total we ended up with six boxes of supplies.

"How are we going to get all this to the Security Room?"

"We'll have to make two trips."

"That's could be dangerous though. I mean, were risking it as it is just by being down here, but making more trips is just stupid."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm… here we go!"

I grabbed a nearby shopping trolley and started loading the boxes in.

"How do you figure we'll get this trolley through the vents?"

"We won't. We'll have to cut through the park to Paradise Plaza."

"Ugh, fine. I guess we don't have another way."

In the park there were tons of zombies, but the park was big enough that they were spread out enough for us to get through easily. Inside of Paradise Plaza, the population of undead had disseminated greatly. Inside the warehouse things didn't change. We got to the elevator and I remembered something.

"What about Otis?"

"What about him?"

"What if he tries attacking us?"

"Then defend yourself. I don't really know what else you could do."

When the elevator doors opened up, however, Otis became the least of our problems. Zombies poured out of the elevator and lunged at us. I pulled out the handgun I grabbed from the store and started unloading on them. Brad did the same. Our ammo was disappearing faster than the undead. I shouted for Brad to use his shotgun. He grabbed it from his back and fired away. I flinched as the blood spattered everywhere.

"Are you okay, Frank?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm as good as I can be. Come on, let's go."

"Right."

We got in the elevator and headed for the rooftop. When we got there, Otis was no where to be found. We unloaded the boxes and carried them to the Security Room. Jessie was still up and watching the occupants of the area. She saw us and her face turned pale.

"Oh my gosh are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine, bust a bit tired. How were things here?"

"Everything was fine. Nobody woke up or cause a disturbance."

I left them in the room and went to the Janitor's Closet to wash up. I scrubbed my face, changed clothes, and set down the weapons in an empty box. I said goodnight to Brad and Jessie and laid down on the couch to rest for the night.

**Day One -- 3:15am**


	2. Charlie Clover

**Day One -- 4:25am**

"Tuesday, September 18, 2007 still. Things haven't changed much since my last entry. Me and Brad had went out to get food and drinks for the other survivors. On our way we saw Otis, the mall's janitor. On our way back he was gone. I was finally getting sleepy so I decided to take a short nap. Until…"

"Frank! Frank! Wake up!"

"Ugh. What is it Brad? I was sleeping."

"Frank. There's someone outside the door."

"What do you mean? Outside of the door?"

"Yeah, yeah. The door. The one that's welded shut. There's a woman outside of it. She was banging on the door and yelling for us to let her in. But I couldn't let her in. I'm going to get her, but I'll need your back up."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Just give me a minute."

"Well hurry up! She could be dead by now!"

I jumped to my feet, grabbed a handgun, and followed Brad. On the roof we saw Otis. He caught a quick glimpse of us and then took off in the opposite direction. We ignored him for now as the young lady was of more importance. We called the elevator, figuring that there should be no zombies in their. There weren't any, and, to our amazement, they elevator was spotless. Not a spec of blood in there.

"What the hell…"

"Otis must've done it. The old coop probably doesn't know what else to do. Poor guy."

We took the elevator down, walked through the warehouse, and came out in Paradise.

"So, where are we going from here?"

"Entrance Plaza. That's where the Security Room door leads out to."

"How many zombies do you suspect there will be?"

"Not sure. They got into the mall from Entrance Plaza so there could be hundreds of them. Or, they could have spread out around the mall by now. In that case this should be easy, but you never know."

"No you don't."

Luckily for us, Entrance Plaza was right next door. Unfortunately, there were many zombies so the chances of the lady still being alive were slim. Brad led me up to the second floor and down a hallway. There, we came to the door, but no survivor. Brad slammed his fist on the door.

"Damn it! We're too late!"

"Brad. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. She was already gone before we got here. Come on. Let's just go back to the Security Room."

"Alright."

We walked out of the hallway and were heading back to the warehouse when something caught my eye. There was a mob of zombies around one of the taller displays. As I got closer I could hear the yelling of a young woman. I shouted to here.

"Miss! Hey!"

"You! Help me! These things are everywhere!"

"Hold on! Brad."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything we could use to pull her up to the second floor? There's no way we're going to get her through those things."

"Yeah, there's a camping store just over here. There should be some rope we can use to pull her up. Come on I'll show you."

He lead me to the store. There, we got a good length of rope and went to the second floor, above the woman.

"Here! Grab onto this and we'll pull you up."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Come on Brad, help me pull her up."

…

"Here we go, I got you."

I pulled her up with the help of Brad and leaned her against the railing. She didn't move, she just sat there with her eyes closed. I checked her pulse, it was there. Brad just stared at her.

"She must have fainted or something, Brad."

"Uh… yeah."

"Here, carry her to the Security Room. I'll take point."

So we hauled her to the Security Room with only a few problems. The elevator was still clear and Otis was no where to be found. On the roof I saw the sun coming up. That meant the other survivors would be waking up soon and we couldn't leave for a while. Once inside, I sat the girl down on the sofa. Brad went to the monitor room and got the box of food and drinks we gathered earlier.

"Yo, Frank! Get over here and help me sort this stuff out!"

"Alright. How are we going to do this today?"

"Hmm… Give each person one juice, one piece of fruit, and one sandwich. Give the younger child two pieces of fruit and save the bread and meat for later."

I sorted everything out on the trays and handed them to each person as they woke up. Soon enough, everybody, save for the young woman from Entrance Plaza, was up and munching on their food. I made sure to set enough food aside for that woman. She'd be up soon enough. I went around, checking on everyone and gathering empty trays. Everyone was finishing up and conversing with each other when she started to wake up. I grabbed the tray of food I had set aside and went over to talk with her.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm good I guess. Who are you?"

"I'm Frank. Me and Brad, that man over there, pulled you up from those zombies earlier."

"Oh, that's right. I'm Charlie, Charlie Clover. What happened? I don't remember anything from then."

"Not much really. We pulled you up, you had passed out, and we brought you back here."

"Uh-huh. Where is 'here' exactly?"

"The Security Room. Not far from where we found you. Just up the stairs and down the hall."

"Are you sure? I tried going through that door, but it was locked or something and nobody answered from inside."

"Well, it's welded shut. There's no way to open it. We had to bring you through another plaza and through the vents. It wasn't much really."

"Well, thank you for saving me. And tell Brad I said 'thank you' too."

"I will. And here, this is for you. You look starved."

"Thanks, again."

I handed her the tray of food and left her to herself. I walked over to Brad, who was talking with Jessie.

"How'd things go, Frank?"

"Good. Surprisingly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just the other day they were all in a panic. Now, it's like they're fine with it."

"Ah. It was only a matter of time before they came to terms with the situation I guess. Better sooner than later before something terrible could have happened."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that things stay calm like they are now."

"Yeah. Who knows wha--"

Brad was interrupted by Jessie. Something had caught her attention on the monitors.

"Guys, look at this!"

"What is it, Jess?"

"I just saw a man run across the screen."

"Which one?"

"That one! There he goes again!"

"What the hell? What's he doing?"

"I got no clue. Where is that at Jessie?"

"Umm, North Plaza I think. Yeah. By the gun shop."

"Alright, I got it. I'll be back later."

"Don't worry, Brad. I g--"

"No, Frank, you stay here with Jessie. She'll need the extra help now that everyone is awake."

"Are you sure? I mean, he's by the gun shop. He could be rather dangerous. You don't know if he's stranded and needs help or is looking for a fight."

"I'll be fine, trust me. I can hold my own ground if he's unstable.."

"Well, here. Take this walkie-talkie and call me if you need any backup."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back in a few. Just keep things calm around here."

"Alright."

I stayed in the monitor room with Jessie for the most part, checking up on the others every now and then. I didn't hear back from Brad. I expected him to at least chime in to let us know how things were down there. But nothing. We just sat there waiting and waiting and waiting. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go down there and look for him. I grabbed the transceiver and headed towards the vents.

"Brad, you there?"

I got no answer…

"Brad?! Brad!"

Still no answer. I was getting worried and headed out to North Plaza. I took the shortcut he showed me from Paradise to Wonderland. Along the way he finally chimed in.

"Frank!"

"Yeah! Brad?! Oh thank god I thought you were dead!"

"No… but I need your help real bad!"

"What the hell happened?"

"That bastard shot me, Frank!"

"What?! Why did he shoot you?"

"I don't know. I guess I forgot to ask him while he was reloading. Look. That crazy SOB is looking for me. Just sneak over here and help me back to the Security Room."

"What do we do about him?"

"We'll let the zombies get him. There's no way he can last too long in here. And if he's crazy enough to lurk around the other plazas, he's guaranteed to get caught off guard."

"Yeah. I noticed how much more they've increased. Okay, okay, just stay there, I'm on my way. Keep low and I'll find you."

Before I saved Brad, I needed something to defend myself with. I grabbed a potted plant and took out a nearby zombified cop for his gun. I tucked it behind my back and headed towards North Plaza. It was dark in here, with not a whole lot of zombies except for the grocery store. I kept low to the ground, almost crawling, making sure not to be spotted by the gunman. I rounded the corner and headed towards the gun shop. I could see a black figure in the background. I could only assume that it _wasn't_ Brad. I ducked even lower and quickly slid into an unfinished store. I let out a soft whisper.

"_Brad. You there?"_

"_Yeah. Can you see him?"_

"_Yeah, I can see him. Where are you?"_

"_In the store right across from you."_

"_Alright, I can see you. How badly are you hurt?"_

"_Not too bad. I can still walk. He only shot me in the leg. I managed to patch it up a bit. I should be fine until we can get back."_

"_Okay. Look, on the cou--"_

"_Hush! Here he comes!"_

We both got quiet as the door to the gun shop swung open. The man's footsteps grew louder as he passed me by. I thought we had a clear shot for escaping and was about to dash over to Brad when he stopped. Right in front of the store I was in. I froze still and observed him. He took aim with his gun and fired a shot. "Damn zombies" he muttered to himself. I ducked back into the store, knowing there wasn't a clear opportunity of escaping with him lurking about.

**Day One -- 6:35am**


	3. The Lone Gunman

**Day One -- 6:35am**

I had to find a way to get Brad to safety so I could patch him up. But that loony with the shotgun was stopping us from escaping. Then, I remembered the gun I took from that zombie cop over in Wonderland. I whispered my plan to Brad when he was far enough away.

"_Brad."_

"_Yeah? You got a plan?"_

"_I do, I do."_

"_Well then, what is it?"_

"_I'm going to sneak up on this guy and hold him at gunpoint. That'll give you the chance to get away. I'll hold him until you're gone and then I'll make a run for it."_

"_All right. Are you sure this is going to work?"_

"_No. But we have no other choice. This plaza is too small to sneak around him."_

"_Fine. I'll let y--"_

Brad got silent as the footsteps of the man got louder. I ducked low behind the wall and waited for him to pass by. I snuck up behind him and put the gun to his head. I shouted for him to freeze and then ordered Brad to leave. As Brad left, the man turned around and looked me deep in the eyes. He had a dark red beard covering most of his face and dark green eyes. I trembled a bit as he towered over me. He spoke in a deep, powerful voice.

"What the hell you think you're doing with that, son? You are gonna to hurt yourself."

"No I'm not. And if you don't back off and leave, I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try that."

He lifted up his shotgun and pushed it into my chest.

"Drop the gun now and I might kill you quickly."

"No. You leave or I'll shot you!"

"You're trembling, son. You don't have the balls to shoot me."

He was right. I couldn't shoot him. Something inside me was holding back. And he could tell. I tossed my gun to the ground and gave in. He grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the store. I slammed up against the wall and passed out. Some minutes later I woke up, tied to a store display.

"Morning sunshine."

"Ugh, where the hell are we?"

"Same place we were five minutes ago."

I strained to look around, but my head was tied back. I watched him as he cleaned out the shotgun. I tried to wiggle free but it was no use. There was no escaping my restraints and there was no point in tiring myself out.

"Come one, man. Let me free. Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because in a situation like this you can't trust no one. Humans are just as dangerous as zombies."

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to help my friend and get back to safety."

"Safety? Hah! There ain't no where safe. You must be out of it, son!"

There was no use arguing with him either. After the shotgun was all cleaned out, he knocked over the display I was tied up to and dragged me outside of the store. He grabbed a nearby bucket and emptied it's contents onto the floor in front of me. The liquid spread out and eventually reached my head. By the smell I could tell it was blood. The man stood in front of me, shotgun in hand, and yelled out.

"Come and get it, maggots!"

I heard the moans of zombies as they neared. He let out an evil cackle and took aim. He fired away at the zombies that got too close. The bodies dropped to the floor in front of me. I just watched in horror as he got his thrills. A faint sound caught my attention, footsteps. They were quick, and got louder and louder. All of a sudden the man was thrown back by something. I tried to turn my head, but it was still held back tightly. I could here the sounds of grunting and punches landing. When it stopped, the weight on my head was gone and I could move it. Then, the rope around my body was loosened. "Here, let me help you up." I got up and looked at the mysterious man who rescued me.

"Thank you, man."

"Not a problem. I've seen that man before. He seems tough, but without that shotgun he ain't shit. I heard the gunshots and came running."

"Thanks again, umm…"

"The name's Will Thompson."

"Ah, Will, got it. Hey, where are you held up at?"

"No where. I've just been roaming around, not staying in one place too long. No matter where I've tried to make proof, those damn things still got through."

"Well, I've got somewhere safe for you, but I need you to help me. Again."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Just follow me to the food court. We need some more supplies back at the Security Room. There are a bunch of other survivors there."

"All right. Let's get to it then."

I led Will to the food court where we gathered supplies. I set up three boxes for us to pack with food. It was rather quiet so I tried starting up a conversation.

"So, Will, what brings you here during this?"

"Well, like any other person, this was the safest place I could think of to escape those zombies. What about you?"

"I'm a photojournalist. I came here when I heard of something big going down. I was supposed to get picked up a few days ago, but the helicopter was shot down."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. There's no other way out, huh?"

"Not really. The city is being blocked off by the National Guard. They'd most likely mistake us for zombies or just shoot us to make sure nothing gets out."

"What do you mean?"

"This has to be something big. I mean, there was nothing about it on any of the news channels. And the NG shot down the helicopter. They don't want any information about what's going on to get out to the public."

"Well what exactly _is_ going on here."

"I have no idea truthfully. The only thing I know is that the chances of us getting out alive are very slim. So for now, I'm just trying to not become one of the undead."

"Right… Right… Oh shit, look out!"

Will screamed at me. But it was too late. Before I could move a zombie latched on to me and dug into my arm. I screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Will pushed the zombie away and picked me up. "Come on Frank, get up!" I managed to get to my feet. I looked down at my arm, there was a hole in it with blood oozing out.

"Damn it! Let's get this patched."

Will ripped off part of his sleeve and tied it tightly around the hole in my arm. The bleeding stopped for the most part. We had to leave behind one box of food, but that was fine for now. I lead Will to the Security Room. Brad was there and Jessie had already tended to his gunshot wound. He saw what had happened to me.

"My God! What happened?!"

"Damn zombie got me as I was packing a box of food."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, for now I guess. I don't know how long I'll be 'alive' though."

Jessie butted in with some help.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't fall asleep."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"One of the people I came here with was bitten. He didn't turn for a few days until he passed out from exhaustion."

"Great. I'm already tired as it is. I haven't gotten a decent amount of sleep in I don't know how long."

"There is a cure though. As long as you are still human, we can cure you."

"You have a serum for it?"

"Did. I lost it when they broke into the mall. It should be somewhere in Entrance Plaza. But it has probably been kicked around every which way by now."

"Oh. That helps."

"Look, Frank. We'll find that serum. Don't worry. Just stay awake. For now, let me see your arm… Oh dear. Come with me and I'll get that patched up better."

I followed Jessie into the Janitor's Closet where she took out a first aid kit and wrapped some gauze around the bite.

"There. That should stop it from bleeding. I just need you to relax for now. At least until it heals."

"Heals?"

"you know what I mean. Like a deep cut would heal."

"Uh-huh."

I followed her out into the monitor room and sat down on the sofa in there. My stomach rumbled. Brad heard it and brought me a snack. I thanked him and started munching on it. A young man emerged from the door and sat down next to me. He just stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Hi."

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Fernando. What's yours?"

"I'm Frank."

"Nice to meet you, Frank. What happened to your arm?"

"I was bitten."

"Bitten? By one of them?"

"Yeah."

"So that means you're going to turn into one of them soon?"

"Hopefully not. As long as I stay awake I'll be fine. So, why aren't you in there talking with the others?"

"I don't know. They're all talking about boring stuff like politics and videogame related violence. I just needed a break from that and somebody to talk with about something else."

"Ah, I see. Hey, you want to play some cards?"

"Sure, why not. I'll go get a pack."

Fernando and I played various card games like Rummy and Kings In The Corner for a while. As of now, everything was fine. A few others joined in the games and we played through the day. People joined and left like usual but eventually it was just me and Fernando like it started. I looked at the clock. It read 9:45.

"Damn this day went by quick. Huh, Frank?"

"Heh."

"Well, I'm going to go lay down. Get some sl--… I'll see you."

I chuckled a little as he stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to say. He left for bed. I picked up a nearby magazine and started reading it.

**Day One -- 9:50**


End file.
